


cut me open to See what's inside

by blue_veins



Series: The Blood is Love au [4]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Crime AU, Declarations Of Love, M/M, crimelord!alex, murder counts as a declaration of love, sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben comes back with a body, turns out its a very specific body, one that proves to Alex exactly how important he is to Ben.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Series: The Blood is Love au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	cut me open to See what's inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, I'm still on my bullshit with this au. I love them so much. I have so many ideas and so little time to write. Thank you again, and always to felineladyy who is just a font of inspiration for this au.

Alex tensed when he heard the back door bang open. Him and James were in the warehouse he was currently working out of. It wasn’t ideal, but it was a sight better than where he had been; he could actually run a base of operations from here. He shared a look with James who just shrugged. There shouldn’t be anyone else who knew where they were, except for Ben, and Ben had been MIA for the past few days. He had mentioned in passing he had a job he needed to do, but then hadn’t checked back in since. Alex had been getting increasingly worried, they rarely spent much time apart anymore, nevermind a few days.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief when Ben walked into the room, but it was quickly taken over by curiosity, because Ben was carrying something big, and walking with a slight limp, favoring his right side. Alex was rooted to the spot, something was happening, something he hadn’t accounted for, something chaotic and unknown. In other words, something so completely, and intrinsically Ben. It was one of the many reasons he loved him. Ben was an unknown quantity. Chaos personified. Interesting. Fascinating. Beautiful, like a superstorm was beautiful, terrifying and awe inspiring. 

Alex would never tire of him, and everything he brought to his life.

Which apparently, currently, was a dead body wrapped in a cloth. Alex decided to take a closer look at Ben before whoever he dropped at his feet. Besides the limp, he had a bit of dried blood matted in his mustache, and the side of his face, but it looked to not be his own, otherwise he seemed okay. Alex would have to be sure to do a thorough check in later, check him over himself just to be sure. Ben enjoyed his explorations, they could make an evening of it. 

Ben was still breathing a bit heavily, but not terribly so, “Go on, Alex. Take a look. I’m fine, and I know you want to know.”

Alex smiled, Ben knew him so well. He leaned down and flipped aside the cloth to reveal a  _ very _ dead Michael Barrett. He looked up at Ben so fast he was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash.

“You did this? On your own? You took down Michael Barrett, without backup.”

Ben’s eyes were wide, and his mouth had dropped open, and licked his lips as he watched Alex’s every move. 

“Yes. For you… For us.”

Michael Barrett had been Alex’s main competitor for a long time now. Where Alex wanted to destroy to rebuild, Barrett just wanted to destroy. Barrett was a major source of the rot that Alex had wanted to tear out of the festering wound that was London. And here he was dead at his feet. Alex had been trying to take him out for years, but he could never get a clean shot. He had always been too careful, never allowing a clean snipe or anyone to get in close enough without it becoming a suicide mission. How Ben had managed to achieve this was…  _ intoxicating _ . The skill, the patience, the dedication all added up with a healthy dash of Ben’s natural chaos, and Alex’s biggest hindrance to the next step of his empire was snuffed out. 

Alex stood up and stepped over the body to get close to Ben, placing his hand on Ben’s chest, fingertips brushing the ever exposed bare skin there, “For us?” 

Alex never expected to have anyone with him through this. James had been there for a long time yes, but it was very, very different with James. James took orders well, was an independent thinker, and knew his business, and could be trusted through and through.

Ben though… Ben understood Alex in a way he had never been understood in any capacity. Ben could See all of Alex, who he was,  _ what _ he was, and didn’t shy away from what he saw. In fact Ben relished what he found in Alex, encouraged his ruthlessness, and cunning, but also didn’t hide from what made Alex soft, a side of Alex in which Ben was the only living witness to. Alex had never found anyone he could trust so implicitly with his entire self, and he found, in this moment, he would give himself to Ben as freely as Ben was giving to him. Alex would give himself to Ben to do with as he wished. Because this gesture? This murder? Tied them closer than ever before. 

This death was more than any run of the mill murder, this was a declaration: of love, of devotion, of partnership, of equality. This was Ben showing Alex that he wanted in, that he wanted to be part of this wholly and completely. 

Ben wrapped his arms around Alex’s lower back and pulled him closer, “For us.”

Alex ran his hand up to rest along Ben’s neck to pull him into a kiss. He never thought he would get to have this; this kind of terrifying and all consuming love. He had been alone for so long he simply thought it didn’t actually exist. But now that he had it, he was never letting go. And from the display he just witnessed, and the way he deepened the kiss, pulling Alex ever closer, neither was Ben. 


End file.
